The most dangerous creature
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: What if Bella was a legendary creature? What if she was a danger to those she loved? Please Read and find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES BUT I WISHED I OWNED JASPER
1. Chapter 1

Bella's p.o.v.

I crawled towards the Cullen's house as I fought the pain of the transformation, I crawled for a few more minutes and I finally saw the opening to the Cullen's front yard. I knew they left but I didn't care, I crawled towards the house and I was able to pull myself across the yard and up onto the porch, I got to the door and I pull metal from the earth. I formed it into the shape of a blank key and I put it into the key hole and I turned it. I unlocked the door and opened it, I pulled the key out and put it in my pocket. I crawled in and shut the door behind me.

I waved my hand and the door locked, I headed for the stairwell and I went behind it. I stood on shakey legs as I opened the door. I had touched the wounds on my stomach and chest so I left blood and bloody hand prints everywhere. I put my left hand on the door and opened it, I left a bloody print and I walked in then I shut the door, locked it and slid down until I was sitting on the floor then I leaned down and put my hands on the step and I crawled down them. I got to the bottom and I waved my hand which organized everything so they could find it if they ever come back.

Once I got that done I made the metal in the ground come up and form a jail cell. I called more metal and made a key ring and the key to the cell, I put the house key on it then I unlocked the door. I crawled in and shut the door then I locked it and I threw the key ring onto a nail and I then crawled to the back right corner and I stayed there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------400-years-later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal p.o.v.

The Cullens had been away from Forks for four hundred years, just after they left, Alice left Jasper for Edward but they were still family and they missed Bella but they thought she died a long time ago, they had just arrived back at the house but Rosalie noticed a red spot on the porch "guys I think someone's been here" she said, the others raced over and Jasper determined that it was Bella's blood. They followed the trail and when they realized the basement door was locked Carlisle took his keys out and unlocked it.

They walked down the stairs and they saw something to the right so they walked over and realised it was a cell. They saw something in the back right corner so Carlisle turned on the light and the saw someone curled up in the corner, Emmett went to the door and tried in vain to get it off "stop it, Em the door's too strong, nothing can break out or get in without the key" Bella's voice made everyone freeze and look towards the person curled up, they were shocked that it was Bella. "Bella-" Alice started but got cut off "don't come in here" they watched Bella get up and they saw she was in pain.

They were shocked, she had changed and she hadn't. She still looked like the Eighteen year old she as when they left her but as they watched her they noticed that she had a predatory look in her eyes something primal, wild, animalistic, she walked close to the door and swiped at Emmett, she scratched his hand with her claws, he jumped back and held his hand "Bells that hurt! what's up with you!" she seemed to regain a calm posture "you were to close Emmett, if I could scratch you" she started pacing.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper tested her emotions and he was frightened by what he found "you really wanted to hurt Emmett didn't you?" she looked at him "I'm turning into something way more dangerous then a vampire, Jasper. I'm turning into a Raspewhten** (an: I thought of something more dangerous :)** I'm turning into a monster and their's no way to stop it" she sighed as Alice ran upstairs and got her laptop then she was back downstairs, Bella waved her hand and a chair rolled over for her "thanks Bella" Bella nodded as Alice set down and turned on her laptop.

Alice looked up Raspewhtens on the internet and was shocked by what she found "Raspewhtens are very vicious creatures, they don't know how to stop themselves from killing something, if they have any connections to humans or other creatures, who ever they love might be dinner or a chew toy as Raspewhtens have no control what so ever, they have to drink blood to live, they burn in sunlight without a special amulet, all they know how to do is eat, sleep, fight and mate. They are creatures that should be avoided at all costs, if you've been bitten or know someone who has then all I can say is may god help you" she looked at Bella with tears ready to fall.

Bella saw it and wanted with all her heart to go over to her and hug her but she didn't move "that is what I have to live with now, I was bit when I was tweleve, I have to look forward to that, I will have to stay here. They say that if your turning into a Raspewhten, if you go to a place that you loved, a place you were welcomed with open arms, a place that felt like home, that it would help slow down the process. I decided to come home for the last time" she said as she walked back over to the corner and curled up.

Emmett leaned on the bars 'I guess he didn't learn his lesson' Jasper thought sighing "Bells what do you mean for the last time?" she huffed "I mean that once I finish turning I will have to stay here, I wil not look human what so ever, the venom can only be stopped if it's sucked out right after you got bit and there's only five minutes to do it, I tried but I couldn't get any of it out. I'm still 18 because Raspewhten's have eternal lives unless there killed" Emmett looked at her and thought she needed a hug, Jasper saw the key and unlocked the door. Bella froze as Emmett walked in and he went straight to her.

"Be careful Em" Jasper's warning was not heded, he knelt down next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and she set up, looking at him with eyes full of pain, he hugged her and she buried her head in his neck as she cried. After a while her cries slowed and she was asleep, he picked her up and walked out of the cell. They thought he'd lost his mind as he went upstairs, he went to his and Rosie's room and put Bella on the bed then he set on the floor next to her. As the night passed Jasper had joined him, the next morning things were alright.

Bella started to wake up and when she groaned the boys jumped up and were at her side as she woke, her eyelids fluttered open. When she saw Emmett and Jasper, she almost jumped out of the bed but Jasper calmed her down "easy Bella, Emmett brought you up here and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Bella smiled and got up then the three of them went downstairs and she went straight to the kitchen "hey guys did you ever hear what happened to Charlie?" she asked as she made breakfest for her self.

That got everyone in the kitchen "what happened?" Jasper asked as he felt her pain "well Charlie went to Billy Blacks house and they started talking about how Jacob had stopped being my friend and when Charlie heard he was at the cliffs he went there and he pulled Jake away and started talking to him about him being an ungreatful brat and that I was in pain but Jake didn't care after a while he said I shouldn't have been hanging out with vampires and that made Charlie come home and ask me and I couldn't lie so I told the truth and I also told him about James and the real reason I left."

"Then when he got over the shock I told him about that little gang and told him they were Wolf Shape Shifters and they are, a few days later I heard something so I peaked into the living room and I saw Victoria stnding over my dad's dead body and I lost it, I killed her and I set the house on fire as I ran into the woods. That was about a week after you guys left" she said as she took the bacon off the stove and finished her breakfest then she went to the basement and into the cell locking the door behind her.

After a while Jasper came down and went to the cell and got her plate "Bella, were here for ya', you know that don't you?" Bella nodded and smiled at him, he smiled back and he took the plate to Esme then he went back down and unlocked the door, he went in and locked it back then put the keys up. He walked over and set next to her, she leaned on him and sighed. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a couple days and then the change got intense. The others heard her and they went to the basement.

They went to the cell and before the change finished Bella said "the amulets for Raspewhtens can only be made in Volterra by Felix" then with a howl of pain her skin started to rip and fur replaced it the last thing she said was "I love you" to Jasper as she jumped away and he reluctantly walked out. They watched heartbroken as she changed into a monsterous creature, when the change was complete she lunged at Emmett and tried to break the bars but she couldn't that's when they understood what she said about nothing breaking out.

Jasper was brave enough that he went over to the bars and crouched down, he smiled and stuck his hand threw the bars. After trying for Em Bella had backed away from the bars and was growling. She slowly stopped growling and tilted her head when Jasper put his hand threw the bars. She slowly walked over to him and sniffed his hand then she licked it "I think she's tasting you" Emmett being his stupid self earned a growl from Bella. Jasper ran his fingers threw her fur and she started purring.

He smiled and pulled his hand away, she smiled back and Jasper stood up "why did she smile at you when she tried to kill me?" Jasper turned around "well after you took her up to your room I did some research and I found that if someone turns into a Raspewhten then they will respond to their mate positvely and identify them by scent so I waited, when she changed you seemed like a threat so she tried to get you but it calms them down to know that their mate is close by" they watched as Bella went, curled up and fell asleep.

"I also found that Raspewhtens create their own blood while changing and after the change they have to wait a few hours for the rest of their human blood to get used up by their systems before they need to feed. I say she'll be hungery in four hours" Emmett looked confused "why did she eat breakfest a few days ago then stop eating?" it was a good question "because she knew when she would change so she had one last meal before she turned" he looked at her and everyone saw the love in his eyes.

They smiled and left those two alone, when Bella woke up he knew she was hungery he unlocked the door and opened it "you have to stay here while I go get you something to eat okay?" she smiled and nodded. He smiled and went upstairs, he locked the door to the basement and left to get her something to eat. When he came back he had a lot of rabbits. He took them down into the basement and let them go as he went and set on the stairs out of her way.

Bella heard movement and looked out of the cell at the rabbits and she attacked the one that had went into the cell and after she drained it she started attacking the others but when she had the last two cornered she grabbed one and took it to Jasper. She handed him the rabbit and set down, he knew she wanted him to drink so he bit into the rabbits throat and drained it. She got the other one and took it to him and he drained it as well. He kissed her on her head and cleaned up the bodies as she went back into the cell and laid down.

Jasper got rid of the rabbits and he went back to the basement and into the cell, he walked over to Bella and laid next to her. She turned and put her head on his chest, he ran his fingers threw her fur and she fell asleep in no time. In the mean time Carlisle had called Volterra "Aro do you know anything about Raspewhtens?" "yes I do, why do you ask?" "well four hundred years ago my son Edward had caught the attention of a human girl and they started dating but after an incident we left her after her eighteenth birthday and we got back about a week ago only to find she had locked herself in a cell in the basement. As it turns out she has been dealing with the venom of a Raspewhten in her system since she was tweleve and she just finished turning about five hours ago.

I need an amulet so that she can go hunting in the daytime, it turns out that my son Jasper is her soulmate and she cannot go outside now because she would burn up" "ah I see well I will have Felix get started right away" "thank you Aro" "I would like to come and see her when the amulet is done so I can see if she has enough control or not" "of course Aro it would be a pleasure" "well I guess you will see us in tweleve days" "alright and thank you again" "it's not a problem my friend good-bye" "good-bye."

Carlisle went and told the others then went to the basement and told Jasper then he went back to his study. Well that night Jasper took Bella out and they went hunting together, when she took down a grizzly she held it down and motioned for him. Jasper went over and they shared the bear, they went and got some deer then they went home, they went to the basement and found that Esme had redecorated and they walked over to the couch. Jasper set down and Bella jumped on the couch.

She laid down and put her head on his lap, they keep the rutine up and the days flew by as did the nights. Soon the day came where the Volturi were coming to the house and Jasper was in the basement watching t.v. with Bella when they got there. They all went into the basement and Felix approached them, Bella senced him and she was over the couch and had him pinned in less then a second, growling at him, Jasper smiled.

Jasper got up and ran his fingers threw her fur "come on darlin' let him up" she did get off him and he got up, he put the amulet on her and she realized that he was Felix by his scent. She set down and smiled at him and he smiled back "she has amazing control" she tilted her head slightly as Aro approached her with no intention of taking her from Jasper. When Bella is next to Jasper she is just as tall as he is, which is saying something since he's six foot, Aro got infront of her "Bella I want you to think about what you looked like as a human, close your eyes and focus."

Bella's p.o.v.

I did as he asked and I felt myself change I heard a gasp so I opened my eyes "what?" I startled myself 'wait a minute Raspewhtens can't talk!' I looked in Jasper's mind and I saw myself, I looked human "oh my god" Aro smiled and put his hand on my shoulder 'I think she'll make an excelent additon to my guard' I turned and hissed "I will not be part of your guard" I spit through my teeth, he seemed shocked that I knew that. I growled which brought everything into reality "it was just an errent thought" I never relaxed 'errent thought my ass' I thought as I stood but my body tenced even more.

I saw that he knew I would not leave and he accepted that fact "well I have some business to attend to back home so we better get going" he said and I notice that his eyes were black "you hunt in my state and I'll make you regret it" I hissed, he looked at me and knew I was serious "I promise you we won't hunt in your state" I nodded and they left. I relaxed and turned to Jasper "will you take me to wal-mart?" I gave him my best pout and made my eyes water, he smiled "of course Darlin', anything for you" I grabbed his hand and we were out the door before Emmett could say 'holy shit'.

I got some Clothes, Shoes, Books, Music, Movies, a ipod classic 120 GB, a laptop, some nail polish and accessories then we checked out and went home. In the car I put my head on my Jazzy's lap and I sighed, when we got home I set up and he got the stuff, I had closed the door and he picked me up. I laughed and he took us down into the basement. I put a shower under the stairs, I sound proofed the whole basement and turned the cell into a bedroom.

I put the stuff up then I got Jazz and pulled him into the bedroom. I pushed him on the bed after I locked the door and I crawled on top of him, I ripped his shirt open and I pulled it from his body "god your an animal" he moaned as I kissed one of his scars, I looked him in the eyes "you have no idea how much of an animal I really am" I kissed another scar "I have an idea" he moaned again. I smiled against his skin as I ripped my clothes off and I ripped his pants off. I crawled onto him and my lips found his.

I threw my emotions out and he was almost over come by them as I ravaged his body, I nicked and bit his neck and I kissed him as I threw myself down onto him, he groaned and I went as hard and fast as I dared with him since I was stronger he was breakable, I kissed every spot I could get to, I ravaged him over and over until we came and I made it so strong that he, the great God of War, grabbed my shoulders and held onto me for dear life "BELLA!!!!" "JASPER!!!!" we yelled when we came then I kissed him long and hard.

I pulled back but I laid my head on his chest "wow that was indescribable" I laughed then I put my lips at his ear "Raspewhtens have a reputation for being 'animals' in the bedroom" I whispered as I bit his ear, he moaned "god what did I do to deserve you?!" I smiled and kissed his neck "you don't deserve me but I told fate that if he didn't let me have my mate I would kill him so I got my wish" I mumbled against his shoulder, I felt him chukle as his arms moved from my shoulders to my waist.

I used my power to pull the covers over us and I settled down on his chest, he was still inside me but it just made feel closer to him. I smiled against his skin as I pushed my love his way, I heard him gasp and I kissed his neck erning myself a moan of pleasure. I started moving again and he moved right along with me _'come on, Cowboy show me what you can do, just how much of an animal are you?'_ I thought to him and he really went wild.

I almost had a hard time keeping up with him but I stayed right on top and he was an animal in every sence of the word. He threw his control away and we went at it like bunnies on speed. I told him that I was an animal, he had already known that but we went completely out of control. I pushed him harder then ever but he took it all and I was happy to love someone like him. I kissed him as I came and we went over the edge of pure pleasure together, we roared with pleasure.

I kissed him and I thought about never pulling back but I did. I started kissing the scars that I missed on his chest, shoulders, jaw and his neck I saved for last. Every time I kissed a scar on his neck he would moan. I smiled and kept kissing him as I let him drift off to sleep, I laid my head on his chest and followed him. The next morning I woke up and saw that I was alone, I growled through the telepathic link to my mate _'where are you?'_ I was irratated_ 'in the shower' 'which one?' 'the one under the stairs, that some how appeared'_ I got up and went straight to the shower and got in with him.

He didn't know I was there until I started washing his hair then he started purring and I smiled, I washed the shampoo out of his hair then I turned him around and slamed him against the wall. I started kissing his neck and I kept kissing along his jaw until I crushed my lips to his then I slamed against him. I keep thrusting against him and he was loving it _'who do you belong to Major Whitlock?'_ I smiled. He was crushed between me and the wall.

I bit his lip demanding entrance as he refused me I slamed him harder and went faster, I knew I was going to fast and hard but he didn't let me in. I forced my way in _'I belong to you'_ I growled _'who is you?'_ I raveged his mouth and body as I looked for answers _'I belong to you Bella, you and only you'_ I growled _'damn right you do, soldier'_ I knew we were close so I pushed all the bliss and pleasure at him _'look at me when I'm fucking you'_ he looked in my eyes and I saw the Major that wanted so much to come out.

I pushed him harder _'let that demon loose'_ I growled when he didn't _'I guess I'll just have to bring him out myself'_ I went in his mind and found the Major that's trapped in a cage **'get me out of here and I'll show you what we can do to you'** I broke the chain locking the cage and he was out. I pulled out just in time to see his eyes turn a soulless black and I knew I was looking at the Major not Jasper _'come on show me what you can do'_ I urged him on.

He growled **'I'll do anything you say'** I rode him faster and he groaned with slight pain but the pleasure got rid of it, as soon as it showed it was gone _'do you want me?'_ I smiled against his lips **'of course, I'll always want you'** I growled getting closer _'how bad do you want me?'_ **'I don't want _you_, I _need _you. I need everything your willing to give me'** I smiled again _'get ready for the best ride of your life'_ I went faster and harder, he nearly screamed with pain.

I forced pleasure, love and bliss his way to help the pain **'it hurts'** his thoughts were clouded with pain but I only raveged him more, like a wild animal _'I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ain't ready for'_ I pushed harder and harder until I hit my climax, just before he hit his I pulled back and got on my knees. I wrapped my lips around him and I let my instincts take over. I sucked, licked and I scrapped my teeth on him.

I kept it up only I kept going faster each time **'oh Bella...god....keep it up, you are an animal'** he groaned with his thoughts I kept going until he was almost there then I slid my toung along him and up over his stomach, over his chest and my lips found his again as I slamed him once more he came crashing down. He leaned on me as his climax was the biggest I have felt from anyone, he shuddered and a second release came.

I shut the water off and carried him back to the bed, I laid him down and laid next to him. I covered us up and I snuggled close, I had made sure the demon went back to the cage but I didn't put the chain on, I left the door open and as I laid here now I realized that I had hurt him and I felt horrible for that. I fell asleep worrying about him and hoping the damage I may have done isn't permenant. When I woke up I saw that he was gone and I got up.

I walked out of the bedroom to find him on the couch, I walked over to the back and I saw he was in a bit of pain so I numbed him. I watched as he looked over at me _'Bella why was I in pain?'_ I set next to his legs and rubbed them_ 'because I let my demon loose and I hurt you, I'm so sorry honey'_ I had to look away, I felt horrible for hurting my mate_ 'I need to remember that you aren't as strong as I am and with me your breakable, I couldn't focus on that and I lost control. I'm so so sorry'_ I hated myself.

I couldn't hold back and I hurt him, I was glaring at the floor until I felt his hand on my back, I looked up into his eyes and I saw love, forgiveness, lust, protectiveness, acceptence and shyness. It made me smile_ 'what are you shy about?'_ he came over and crawled into my lap _'the others heard us'_ I laughed _'no they didn't hon, I soundproofed the whole basement. Edward can't hear your thoughts either. I made it to where it sounds like were just down here staring at each other'_ I kissed him.

_'So they can't hear us?'_ I smiled _'no they can't, not one sound'_ he smiled_ 'can you turn me into a Raspewhten?'_ I was shocked _'why in hell would you want to be a Raspewhten?' 'because I want to be like you' 'no you won't be able to handle yourself it's to dangerous' 'I think I'll be alright'_ I sighed _'Jasper it's too risky, there's only a fifty-fifthy chance that you'll survive' 'why's that?' 'because a Raspewhten's venom can be leathel to a vampire, you can turn but there's the chance that you'll die. I don't want to take that risk, Jasper. If you die I do to.'_

I kissed him _'please don't talk about that darlin' it makes my heart hurt' 'how do you think it makes me feel knowing you want to be turned into a god forsaken creature like me? Even though there's only a 50/50 chance you'll change I'm not willing to take that risk, I can't lose you now' 'but if I'm a Raspewhten then you won't hurt me' 'no Jasper, I'm not going to do it'_ I didn't want to lose my mate, not after all the shit I've gone through, I'll stay with him forever or until he orders me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrapped my arms around him and I held him close, I tried to be gentle but it was hard knowing that I was an uncontrolable monster. I was drowning in guilt, misery and self-loathing, Jasper senced this _'why are you feeling guilt, misery and self-loathing?' _I sighed _'because I hurt you' 'if I was a Raspewhten then we wouldn't be having this talk' 'Jasper, I am not turning you!' 'how do you turn some one?' 'well you have to feel pleasure then bite them but I won't bite you so your wasting your time.'_

I felt Jasper's lips trailing on my neck and I sighed at his attempt, when he realised that it wouldn't work he threw a hell of a lot of pleasure my way and I moaned. He made sure I was looking at him as he pressed his lips to mine and I stood with him in my arms and took us both back to the bedroom.

Jasper's p.o.v.

I kept kissing her as I felt her pleasure I knew I was getting closer to my goal **'she won't bite you Jasper she's already made that clear'**_ 'I know that Major but I found that if you bite a Raspewhten then they will automaticly bite you back, if you bite them on the neck they'll do the same to you so I know how to get her to bite me willing or not I just have to keep her busy for six minutes'_** 'alright well you want some help?' **'why would you want to help me?' **'well because Bella let me out which is why you can't remember and she did hurt our body which is why your sore.'**_'that's why, so what's with you?'_ **'she broke the chain that held me in and now I can come and go as I please unless she puts the chain back on'**_ 'alright you take over but keep her busy for six minutes that'll make it impossible for her to get the venom out'_** 'six minutes got it, now watch and learn.' **

Bella's p.o.v.

I kissed back and he thrust into me the same time he bit me. I growled in pure pleasure and bit his neck. We kept up a slow and steady pace until we fell over the edge in pure bliss, I growled and he kissed me again we kissed for several minutes before he pulled back and I sighed. I froze after a minute when I heard him wince, I looked at him to see where the pain was coming from but all I saw was _my_ bite marks "oh god no" I gasped out in horror.

I felt him chuckle but it was pained, I looked at his face but I only saw "hey Major I was wondering when I'd see you again" I spoke softly as I used my power to numb him, the relief was visible "well I wanted to help Jasper out" I grabbed his hair and pulled but not enough to hurt him "what do you mean?" I asked "he wanted to be a Raspewhten, he loves you enough to throw away his soul just so he can be with you. It's been ten minutes since you bit us" he chuckled.

I was horrified of what I had done, I had just sealed my mate's fate and all I could feel was happiness. I should've felt discusted, guilty, stupid, like a complete monster but I didn't and I felt like shit for that. I just hoped 'please god don't take my mate from me, please' I pleaded as I rested my head on his chest, I kissed his chest before I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to hands stroking my hair and I opened my eyes only to stare into pools of blue.

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and I soon broke it 'thank you god' I smiled and pressed my head into his chest and I stayed there for what seemed like ever, I had to get up and shower. I went to get up but he held me to him and I looked in his eyes, what I saw made my heart leap into my throat. I saw his eyes full of love, I smiled and kissed him hard "I have to get a shower" I whispered in his ear.

He groaned as I got up and I giggled, I went straight to the shower and turned the hot water on. It did feel good but I wasn't supprised to find my mate washing my hair, he thought he could sneak up on me but even when I was kida normal I had a secret of my own. I leaned back onto his chest and I sighed, I felt his arms go around my waist and I knew what he was up to "your up to something" I said calmly.

He shrugged "not really" but I could hear the unspoken words, 'not now anyway' I turned in his arms and kissed him hard. He smiled and I knew he was going to try pinning me to the wall like I had done to him. I shoved him aganst the wall and threw myself onto him, he moaned and I forced my way into his mouth. He gasped but I kept his mouth occupied and while his tongue fought mine, I started moving.

A groan slipped from his mouth and I smiled, I started moving faster and harder then I ever had when he was a vampire. I knew he wasn't as breakable now as he was 'I love you so much Jasper' I thought to him, I knew he was close, he groaned 'I love you to darlin' just before he came, I reached down and I grabbed his balls in my hand, when I rubbed them a delicious sound came from Jasper's mouth. I smiled and pulled away, he didn't know it but I had something special planned.

I saw him as he hung his head and I pulled his chin up, I kissed him "now you have to wait while I do something" I could feel his curiousity so I went around and kissed his back as I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him down to where he was on his knees and I started to really explore his body, my hands went everywhere they could, tracing every scar, feeling every muscle, every inch of him was mine.

I smiled and kissed his neck before I slowly slid my canines in, he moaned in pleasure but it wasn't enough for what I had in mind. I drank deeply and his blood was extreamly sweet, sweeter then mine anyway, I knew when he was weak and I pulled away. I pulled him up and slamed him against the wall kissing him hard he tried to wrap his arms around me but I grabbed them and held them over his head with one hand while the other was traveling south.

I took his balls in my hand again and when I knew he was about to let loose I pulled back, grabbed his hair and bit him. He roared in pleasure as he came undone and I came with him, I pulled back an smiled as he panted _'thirsty honey?'_ I saw it in his eyes _'you are perfect'_ I smiled _'thank you honey'_ I kissed him before I turned the shower off, I picked him up making sure that he couldn't get my throat and I went to the bedroom.

I laid him down and crawled up his body, I stopped and licked his balls. He almost came again but I wouldn't have that _'don't you come till I tell you to'_ I ordered as I licked him up and down, he was close already. I scraped my teeth along him before I took him in my mouth, I sucked and handled his balls. He was so damn close but I pulled away. I kissed him and kept going up until my lips found his then I threw myself down and he moaned.

I grabbed his wrists' with one hand and his hair with the other _'who do you belong to Whitlock?'_ he groaned_ 'I belong to you and only you!'_ I smiled _'damn right you do!'_ I went faster and harder then groaned, moaned, growled and hissed, I made his climax so strong he was screaming with pleasure against my lips. I smiled as I looked at my exausted mate and I laid my head down so he could see my neck but he couldn't reach it.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him _'I'm so hungry'_ I nuzzled is chest and kissed my way to his neck _'you have to learn a lesson'_ his curiousity spiked _'what do you mean?' 'I mean you shouldn't have plotted against me in order to get me to bite you_' he sighed _'I guess I deserve that. Please darlin'_ I moved to where my neck was exposed to him and he bit me. I smiled and held him tighter until he pulled back, licked up the blood and licked the bite.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as he pulled away and I kissed him "I love you" I licked his neck earning a moan "I love you too" I bit his neck and my arms tightened around him. I drank for a while before I let go and I licked up the blood, I licked the bite and he kissed my neck so I moved back and kept him from biting me. I kissed and licked his neck for a while but I wanted to show him how much I love him, I thrust myself onto him and he groaned.

I went full force but I was in charge and he knew it. I kissed him but I knew he would try to roll us over so I let him and he thought he would get away with it. I flipped us back over and he seemed shocked but I pulled back "I let you do that just once but it won't happen again" I whispered in his ear, I licked his neck and he moaned. I kissed his neck where I bit him and he growled, I reached down and grabbed his balls.

I rubbed them and he purred, I pulled back and I moved down kissing him all the way. When I got to him, I licked him then I wrapped my lips around him and I started going as fast as I could, I felt him come in my mouth but I wasn't quite done with him just yet. He came twenty times before I kissed him then I crawled back up his body and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I knew he was exhausted so I laid my head on his chest and I pulled the covers over us, I sliced my wrist open with one of my canines and I put it to his lips.

He started sucking on it but he never bit into the cut, he just wanted to slow down for a while and I couldn't blame him. I loved him so much and I knew we would be able to over come any challenge, I smiled as his eyes closed and he stopped sucking on my wrist I pulled it back and kissed him lightly on his lips. I smiled and put my head on his chest so I could listen to his heartbeat but then I heard a knock on the basement door so with a sigh I got up and put my robe on and went to the door, only to find a sad looking Emmett on the other side.

I was worried about him _'why would Emmett be sad?'_ I asked myself but the only answer I got was that he wanted to spend some time with me so I smiled "hey Em what's up?" he smiled a small smile back "hey Bells, I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting?" I smiled "sure Em just let me write Jazz a note and I'll get dressed then we can go, 5 Minutes tops" he smiled and showed all of his teeth "okay, hey where is Jazz?" I smiled "I'll tell you while were hunting, k?" he nodded and I let him in while I went into the bedroom and I got dressed then I went to the mini kitchen and I wrote a note and put it on the fridge.

I turned to Emmett "okay let's go" he smiled and we went upstairs but I shut and locked the door behind me, I followed Emmett out the back door and we took off running. We ended up running to a lake I know and I set on the rock at the waters edge while Emmett set next to me "so where's Jazz at?" I smirked "he's asleep in our bedroom" that got his attention "but I thought vampires couldn't sleep?" I smiled "I have a power that lets me give anyone the ability to sleep but he plotted against me and got me to bite him then he distracted me before I realized what had happened" he nodded "so Jazz is a Raspewhten now?" I nodded "yeah but I didn't want to turn him" I sighed.

He tilited his head in confusion "but how did you turn him if you didn't want to?" I laughed "Raspewhten's have venom just like vampires do and if we bite a vampire there is a 50/50 chance that they'll die if we don't kill them, just one bite is all it would take" he looked shocked "did you tell Jazz that?" I nodded "yeah but he insisted that he wanted to be like me I told him that I wouldn't turn him but he bit my neck and I bit him as a reflex" I shrugged "so he took the chance that he might die and bit you!" he said shocked as I nodded "yeah he's stubborn" I looked up at the night sky only to see the full moon shining down on us and I felt a sense of comfort knowing that though the odds were bad he fought to live and he won.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett "can you change me, too" I looked at him and sighed as I saw that he wasn't going to change his mind "Emmett" I sighed "talk to Rose first then when you get her answer come and tell me, until then no" he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked so I put my arm around his waist and I half-ass hugged him but I did love my big bear brother and I knew he wouldn't stop until I said yes so when I let go I smirked "besides Raspewhtens have a reputation for being animals in the bed room" he looked at me and I could see the plan he was working on. He turned back towards the lake and we set there for three hours before I decided to go hunting so Emmett decided to follow me.

Two hours later and I was laughing as I walked in the front door "hey sweety what's so funny?" Carlisle asked as I came into the living room "Emmett tried to take down the bear that I wanted and I beat him up and threw him in the creek" I said as I heard him come in the front door "it's not funny Bells" he muttered as he walked in "Emmett does a bear shit in the woods?" I laughed because he was caked in mud and leaves, he had sticks in his hair and his clothes were pretty much trash "Bella! you ruined his shirt!" I turned towards Alice "so it's just a shirt Alice calm down" just them I could feel Jasper using his power on her and I couldn't stop the smile on my lips.

She looked at me and glared "Jasper! knock it off!" I heard him laugh and I did too "you heard her honey" I could see the smirk on his face as he used his power, which was ten times as strong as it was when he was a vampire, and I caught her as she fell. I smiled and laid her on the couch but Edward was mad "what did you do to her?" I smiled as I looked at him "she wanted Jasper to knock it off so he did unfortunately he knocked her out" Emmett started laughing but Rose was shocked "I thought vampires couldn't be knocked out?" I smiled "not by physical means" I smirked "she'll be fine, and she'll wake up in ten minutes so if you'll excuse me I'll be in the basement" I turned and went back into the basement but I locked the door behind me.

I smiled and went into the Kitchen but I was stopped by a very nice and very familiar pair of arms, I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him then I went to the fridge and grabbed a diet soda before I went and laid on the couch, I streached out like a cat as I flipped threw channels until Jasper laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as he kissed my throat _'just bite me I know your hungry so why wait?'_ I felt him smile against my neck before he sank his canines into my skin, I kept flipping channels until I found my favorite show Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, I smirked and I was half-way through it when he pulled back.

He licked up the blood and kissed the healed bite then he put his head on top of mine and watched the rest of the show with me. After awhile Jasper said he was going to take a nap so he headed for the bedroom I heard a knock on the door so I unlocked it with my power "come in" I knew it was Emmett and I smirked "so what did Rosalie say?" he set next to me and flashed that smile of his "I'll take that as a yes?" he nodded "yeah, Rose said I should do it" I sighed "you do know that this means if your not careful with her, you could kill her right?" he nodded again "may god have mercy on your soul" I leaned over and bit into his neck and I let the venom spread but I also used my powers to the max to keep him calm.

Jasper must have felt something because just as I stood up, he came out of the bedroom with his eyebrow raised '_what is going on out here?'_ I sighed and nodded towards the couch, he walked over and was shocked to see Emmett. I grabbed his hand and I dragged him to the kitchen "what is Emmett doing on our couch?" I sighed as I leaned on the counter "he wanted to be turned after I told him about how you tricked me so I told him that he should talk to Rose first so he did and she told him to do it so he came down here and I bit him" I looked up just in time to see him charge me. I let him grab me and he sank his teeth into my throat.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled back, I could see the anger in his eyes "you turned him willingly but you refused to turn me, why?" I kissed him and when I pulled back I smiled softly "you were stubborn and hot headed, you were determined to get me to turn you but Emmett has Rose and she'll be fragile compared to him, I told him about the 50/50 chance and he didn't care, I think he was getting tired of everything and he wanted something new and exciting to happen. You wanted to be like me so we could be equals but we already were" I said softly "you thought we weren't equal unless we were the same but you were wrong, we were equals since the beginning" I smiled and he smiled back.

He sighed "I guess your right" he kissed me and I kissed back, when we pulled away, I put my head on his chest and relaxed so I could focus on sending Emmett more calm then he needed but I was tired and I wanted to get it over with. After about two hours I felt Emmett start the final stage of the Transformation, I went over to the couch and I put my hand on his shoulder. I watched as Emmett's fur started to grow until he had finished the transformation. I saw his eyes open and I saw that he recognized me, I smiled knowing this wouldn't turn to a fight and I said "ok you big fur ball change back and go show Rose but remember, don't break her or the bed or the floor or the house for that matter" he nodded his head and I used my power to open the door.

He ran upstairs and I heard Rose giggle as Emmett picked her up, I said loud enough for the others to hear "all those who don't want to hear Rose and Emmett get in the basement" they practically flew down the stairs and I closed the door with my powers.

**Sorry it took so long to update but school is a bitch and I haven't had any time l8tly, so please forgive me *bows***


End file.
